


Week Five

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, General Danvers Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: My submission(s) for General Danvers Week Five.   Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	1. Day One: Enemies to Lovers

******

“Don’t you walk away from me!!”

“I’m not ‘walking’ away from you,” Astra retorted “I believe I’m ‘sauntering’ away from you”

“Don’t be a smart ass either!”

“Is that what I’m doing?” Astra mused “well, it is so enjoyable,” she chuckled as she turned around, walking backwards away from Alex “and besides, how can I resist when your reaction is _so_ …enticing?”

“Goddamn it!” Alex growled as she rounded the couch to face Astra “why do you have to be so…so…?!”

“ _‘Obstinate’_ , I think is the word you’re looking for” 

“Don’t help me!” Alex snapped.

“Why? You could use it”

“And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly what it sounded like”

“Shut _up_!!!” Alex growled

Astra stepped forward, now less than a hair’s breadth from the Human.

“Make me” she dared.

Alex took a harsh breath, nostrils flaring. Lunging, she suddenly thrust her hands into Astra’s hair, tangling her fingers into long dark curls to yank Astra forwards into a heated kiss, letting out a startled squeak as Astra wound her arms around her waist, pulling her close enough that her feet left the ground.

Hooking one leg over Astra’s hip, Alex pulled away for air, gasping hard as she tried to work out what had just happened. First they’d been arguing and then they were kissing.

“Not bad,” Astra panted out “for a Human, that is”

“Oh my god! Shut up!” Alex growled.

“Like I said before, make me”

“Oh I’ll do more than just shut you up!” Alex growled.

“I’d like to see you try” Astra grinned…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't one of my best :=(. Oh well here's hoping that the next one(s) will be better :=)


	2. Day Two: Against the Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Astra to the rescue! :=)

******

A pipe was dripping somewhere above Alex’s head.

Shaking her head, she tried to get the water out of her eyes as a set of high-heels clicked across the concrete floor.

“Comfortable, agent Danvers?” Lillian Luthor asked as she came over, two of her ever-present goons flanking her as she stood over Alex’s kneeling form.

Lifting her head, Alex squinted up at her in the dim gloom of the windowless room.

“Not too bad, actually,” Alex replied, shrugging as best she could in her bonds “the floor’s pretty nice and cool” she continued.

“Feeling rather caviler, I see” Lillian commented.

“Eh, I’m in a good mood” Alex shrugged again.

Frown deepening, Lillian nodded to the goon at her left.

“Start a search of the facility,” she ordered “report back with anything unusual,” turning back to Alex, she smirked “I would be a fool to think that you’d be stupid enough to come in here without backup” she remarked.

Again, Alex merely shrugged.

“You said it, not me,” sighing, she shifted, trying her best to lean back, tilting her head at one of the nearby computer monitors “so, what’s the plan this time? Another virus? Because we already have one of those at the moment”

Scowling, Lillian lifted a hand to her ear.

“Markhouse, status?” she snapped out “Markhouse?”

There was a distant _thump_ and the lights suddenly went out.

“Gordon! Full security!” Lillian barked out as the remaining goon suddenly let out a startled grunt.

A gust of air suddenly shot through the room, followed by a burst of gunfire which briefly lit up the gloom enough to show him being flung away with an unseen force.

The sound of pounding footsteps filled the air, more bursts of gunfire filling the air, another gust of air rushing past to send the goons flying away with several terrified screams.

A pair of hands suddenly grabbed Alex from behind, painfully pulling her head back; the familiar shape of a gun barrel being pressed to her temple.

“Enough!” Lillian yelled “unless you want to test the ‘faster than a speeding bullet’ claim on your sister, Supergirl”

There was another rush of air, the space in front of Alex suddenly lighting up with the familiar glow of heat vision.

“I’m not Supergirl” a woman’s voice hissed before a blast of heat vision shot across the room. Alex cringed as she felt the blast of heat sizzle past her shoulder followed by a pained scream from Lillian before the grip on her hair disappeared.

In the sudden silence that followed, Alex squinted into the darkness as a set of footsteps approached, a presence kneeling down before her, a hand gently tracing down one of her arms to easily snap the handcuffs and assorted chains securing her to the floor. Sighing in relief, Alex stretched out her numb arms and legs as another hand smoothed up her arm to gently cup her chin and then a finger was gently stroking her cheekbone.

The lights came on again, revealing the scattered forms of Cadmus’ goons laying every which way about the room, Lillian Luthor herself lay in a corner, cradling her burned and blistered hands, while Astra now crouched over Alex.

“Took you long enough,” Alex panted out “you were supposed to be here five minutes ago”

Astra scowled.

“You’re welcome,” she grumbled “maybe I should just leave you here”

“You won’t” Alex stated confidently.

“Don’t be so sure” Astra grumbled, nevertheless scooping Alex up and helping her to her feet…

**END**


	3. Day Three: Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soccer AU. Just because :=)

******

Alex panted hard, her feet pounding across the turf, her cleats tearing up said turf as the ball bounced ahead of her.

To her left, Astra ran alongside her, a few locks of her dark hair having escaped from the simple knot she’d tied it in before the start of the game. Flashing Alex a grin, Astra sidestepped one of the opposing players who blocked Alex’s path.

Returning the grin, Alex gave the ball a hard kick, watching as it half-bounced, half-flew past the three opposing players to reach Astra.

Diving to her side, Astra caught the ball on her hip, redirecting its path down to her opposite knee and then her feet, hurriedly running it down the field towards the goal.

Sidestepping the players blocking her own path, Alex jogged ahead after Astra, providing cover, the two of them passing the ball between each other.

“Where’s Kara?” she panted out as she matched pace with Astra.

“No clue,” Astra panted out “somewhere back there I suppose,” she shrugged as they neared the goal “you’re up” Astra panted out.

Hurrying ahead, Alex swung back, giving the ball a hard kick, watching with bated breath as it sailed forwards, arcing over the hands of the goalie to suddenly strike _the side of the goal_ , bouncing off the support to be caught—rather easily in fact—by the goalie, who, admittedly, looked just as surprised as everyone else in the stadium probably was.

“ _Damn it!!!_ ” Alex cursed, pulling at her hair in frustration as the referee blew on his whistle, signaling the end of the game as the crowd alternately cheered and booed at the shocking outcome, some of the more passionate fans throwing things into the pitch, most of which was too small and too light to actually reach any of the players.

Still groaning, Alex sagged against Astra as the older woman came up to her, casually throwing an arm around her.

“I _hate_ it when we play against Cadmus” Alex sighed.

“Yeah, well, they’re just better players than us it seems,” Astra shrugged. She smirked and nodded up at the cameras “smile and wave, love” she grinned, quickly pulling her wife in for a kiss, knowing that the PDA would surly offset their loss on social media and in the court of public opinion. Their marriage had been one of the sole reasons for their team’s popularity.

Of course that wasn’t why they played, no they played for the love of the game, the popularity was just an added bonus (provided that they stayed away from Twitter).

Rejoining the rest of the team, the pair waved to the others, Kara and Lucy—still recovering from her sprained ankle—both hobbled off, absently waving back.

“Come on,” Astra encouraged, leaning into place a peck on Alex’s cheek “cheer up, we’re not major league and we never will be”

“Oh yeah, that’s _really_ cheering me up”

“I wasn’t done yet,” Astra objected “look, why did we start playing soccer?”

“Because we love the game” Alex answered.

“Exactly,” Astra nodded sagely “so, stop pouting and enjoy playing” she grinned.

Alex slowly grinned back.

“Yeah,” she nodded “you’re right”

“I usually am,” Astra grinned. Looking up, she saw that they were near the stands the rest of the team having already disappeared inside, but she and Alex were still in full view of the crowds “come on,” Astra grinned “let’s give them a show”

Suddenly grabbing Alex around the waist, she dipped her like the ending scene from their favorite old movies, leaning down to kiss her, much to the crowd’s delight if the loud cheers were any indication.

Pulling upright, Astra grinned at Alex’s startled expression…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact(s): "Soccer" was originally an abbreviation for 'association football' and is said to have originally referred to someone who played the game, so if you played 'association football' you were a 'soccer'. The term 'association football' first cropped up in order to differentiate the game from other similar games, like rugby. The term fall out of favor in the UK in the 1960s to be replaced with 'football' and in most countries around the world it's still called 'football', in some countries where they play different forms of football, 'football' and 'soccer' are used interchangbly, but it's mostly seen as an American or Canadian term and most clubs and teams internationally use 'football'.
> 
> The earliest recognized version of what we now call 'scoccer' dates back to the Han Dynasty (206 BC to 220 AD) in China.
> 
> Women have been playing scoccer from the very beginning, even back in ancient China, where a frescio dating to the Han Dynasty depicts two women playing the game, and the modern version has had women players going as far back as 1790s. and by the 1920s it was in some ways more popular than men's football matches, with one match reportedly drawing a crowd of 53,000. It wasn't until 1921 that England's Football Association (FA) banned women from playing soccer on the pitches used by men's teams, arguing that the game as played by women was "quite unsutible for females and ought not to be encouraged" although some have suggested that this was due to simply envy at the larger crowds that they drew compared to the men. Despite the ban, some women's teams continued to play, forming the England Ladies Football Association and simply moving to using rugby pitches.
> 
> The FA ban remained in effect until 1971, that same year the UEFA recommended that each country should manage a women's team, but it wasn't until 2008 that the FA issued a formal apology for the ban.
> 
> Third fact: I know nothing about how to play soccer/football so I apologize if I (probably) got anything wrong :=)


	4. Day Four: Distance

******

Alex absently kicked the door shut behind her as she struggled with the groceries. Setting the bags down by the door, she frowned as she looked around the apartment. Nothing _looked_ out of place, and yet there was a distinct sense that things were different.

Suddenly she heard it, the _squeak_ of the bathroom door closing followed by a familiar voice humming an old, alien tune.

Forgetting the groceries for now, Alex quickly crossed the floor to the bedroom, peering around the door to find Astra sat on the bed toweling herself off. Seeing her, Alex let out a breathless laugh, which seemed to alert Astra to her presence.

“When did you get back?” Alex asked, coming into the room fully.

“Not too long ago,” Astra replied “a hour maybe. What about you? I came back to find the place empty”

“Grocery shopping” Alex explained dismissively, coming to join Astra on the bed. Reaching out, she plucked the towel out of her hands.

“What are…?” Astra began, confused.

“ _Shhh,_ ” Alex breathed as she shifted position, moving behind the other woman “ _let me have this_ ”

Taking the towel, Alex wrapped it around Astra’s damp shoulders, gently wiping the beads of water off, moving along her shoulders and arms, the back of her neck, the small of her back, her sides, and hips, following each pass of the towel with a gentle, feather-light kiss.

“ _Hmm,_ ” Astra gave a quiet but deep sigh of pleasure “I should ask for more extended missions if this is my reward” she remarked.

“Do that and I’m breaking up with you” Alex warned.

“Like you would actually do that,” Astra chuckled, turning to allow Alex access to her front, where she gently wiped at the dampness that still clung to the undersides of Astra’s breasts and in her navel. Seeing that she’d gotten most of the water, Alex tossed the towel away in the general direction of the hamper, guessing from Astra’s scowl that she’d missed said hamper by a mile or more.

Grinning somewhat sheepishly, Alex leaned in and smoothed out that scowl with a soft kiss. Wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist, Astra pulled her close, her still-damp hair brushing against Alex’s shoulders.

“I take it that you missed me?” the Kryptonian chuckled quietly against Alex’s shoulder.

“What do you think?” Alex grinned.

“I’m tempted to ask if anything interesting happened while I was gone,” Astra began “but something tells me that you don’t care about that,”

Alex shook her head, pulling Astra closer and tighter to her.

“No,” Astra agreed quietly “later” she nodded, reaching up to comb her fingers through Alex’s short-cropped hair, going back to humming the old Kryptonian tune she’d been humming when Alex had come in.

Life was good she decided, life was very good indeed…

**END**


	5. Day Five: Stuck Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine AU

******

Alex was going to kill Astra.

For real this time. She was going to go to the DEO, grab that kryptonite sword and chop Astra’s head off. Because _this_ , this was the last straw.

 _‘She moved my socks?!’_ she thought as she looked through her drawers and found them to be entirely devoid of socks or even any sock-like items.

Yep, it was official; she was going to kill Astra now. They’d had a good run, and it was nice while it lasted, but now she was forced to kill her.

But not before finding out where her socks were first.

Slamming the drawer shut, Alex stormed into the living room where Astra was reading a book.

“ _Where_ are my socks?” Alex demanded in the tone she used to frighten the new recruits.

“They’re in the wash” Astra stated, completely unaffected by said tone (figures)

“ _All_ of them?” Alex demanded.

“Yes”

“Why?”

“Because they needed to be washed,” Astra stated, calmly turning a page “plus, it’s the middle of the day and it’s quite warm, I don’t think that you need socks at present” she added.

“That’s not the point” Alex growled out.

Astra finally looked up from the book, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh?” she asked “and what, pray tell, _is_ the point, my dear?” she spread her arms as if to indicate the world at large “until this quarantine is lifted we are to remain in place, yes?”

“Yeah, but--” Alex tried.

“Exactly, and in order to remain healthy to stave off any potential infection we should also keep this apartment clean,” Astra continued “therefore, we should wash our clothes regularly”

“Yeah, but they’re _my_ socks!” Alex whined.

“Then why didn’t _you_ wash them more often?” Astra challenged.

Alex opened her mouth to object, found nothing to say, tried again, and then resorted to scowling.

“Fine,” she stated “I’ll just do your laundry then” she declared, already retrieving her (seldom-used) laundry basket and the detergent.

“Why thank you, dear” Astra smiled, going back to her book.

“I’ll start with your pinks first” Alex stated.

Astra paused.

“I don’t have any pinks” she pointed out.

“You will”

Throwing the book aside, Astra lunged at Alex just as the younger woman reached the door, Astra leaping atop her back to wrestle her to the floor, pinning her there.

“Don’t you _dare_!!!” she growled.

“Don’t wash all my socks at once then!” Alex countered, hooking a leg over Astra’s hip and succeeding in rolling them halfway over only for Astra to grab a fistful of her short hair and pull her into a kiss.

Alex’s grip on Astra’s t-shirt quickly weakened, turning into a smoothing caress, her own fingers reaching up to tangle into Astra’s own hair. Pulling back for air, Alex let out a whine.

“Not…fair” she moaned.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Astra chuckled. Her expression became serious “I’m sorry I didn’t check with you first” she apologized.

“Nah,” Alex shook her head “I shouldn’t have been such a bitch about it,” she dismissed “it’s not like you decided to sell the place without telling me first or something. They’re just socks, and you’re right, they probably could use an extra wash or two”

“Well, I’m glad we agree,” Astra chuckled “can we get off the floor now?” she wondered “because there’s a rather-large looking dust bunny under that cabinet that’s staring at us”

Laughing, Alex pulled her upright.

“Go get my socks and I’ll get the broom” she said….

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should go without saying by now but since some people don't listen I'm going to repeat it again:
> 
> WEAR A MASK!!!!!
> 
> Wearing a mask is not political, it's not an infringement on your civil liberties, it's a public health concern. You don't want to get sick? Then wear a mask!!!!!!!
> 
> Thank you, we will now resume normal programing already in progress :=)


	6. Day Six: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Family. Tags: Fluff

******

Kara wriggled as she struggled to get her boot off, finally giving up and looking to Astra with a hopeful expression.

Smiling, Astra sat up with a tired and pained groan and, awkwardly reaching over, helped Kara wriggle out of the boot, letting it drop to the floor next to its mate and Kara’s cape.

Sighing in relief, Kara sat back on the couch, letting out a long drawn out groan of relief as she stretched out her legs and propped them up on the ottoman that Astra had pushed closer to the couch before she’d collapsed onto it.

“Hey,”

The two Kryptonians looked up as Alex shuffled over, flopping down on the couch between them.

Suddenly shifting, Astra tiredly reached over, wrapping an arm around Kara and pulled her close before reaching past her and pulling Alex close as well, the two Danvers sisters now practically lying in her lap as she combed her fingers through their hair.

“ _Hmm,_ ” Alex sighed contentedly “that’s nice”

“She always was good at this” Kara murmured.

“Yeah?” Alex asked.

“Yeah” Kara agreed.

“Hmm, glad you think so, little one” Astra chuckled. Shifting, she tucked her legs up, stretching out to lay almost completely flat, pulling the sisters closer, and suddenly feeling tears welling up in her eyes at how close, how intimate this was. How long had it been since she was last this warm and safe in the arms of her family? Too long, she realized, much, much too long.

“Aunt Astra?” Kara looked up, concerned “hey, what’s wrong?” she asked “Alex? What’s wrong?”

Grumbling, Alex lifted her head, looking just as concern as Kara when she saw the misty expression on Astra’s face.

“Sorry,” Astra wiped at her eyes “nothing’s wrong,” she explained “just…I’ve missed this”

“Missed what?” Alex asked, moving up higher.

“This,” Astra explained “being close to those close to me”

“Hey, that’s rhymes” Kara grinned.

“No it doesn’t” Alex pointed out.

“Yes, it does” Kara insisted.

“ _No_ , it doesn’t”

“ _Yes_ , it does”

The building argument was stopped by a chuckle from Astra. Shaking her head, she reached out, pulling both girls close into a tight embrace,

“My girls” she murmured affectionately.

“Astra! Too tight!” Alex grunted out.

“Ditto!” Kara agreed.

Pulling back, Astra just grinned at them both, vowing to never truly let them go…

**END**


	7. Day Seven: Role Reversal

******

Astra absently wiped her sweaty palms off on her sleeves, tightening her grip on the new—and highly-experimental—weapon in her hands. The techs back at the lab hadn’t exactly left her brimming with confidence about the success of its working.

“ _Target in sight_ ” one of the agents on watch reported.

Feeling a bit of a thrill going through her at those words, she signaled for the rest of the team to fan out and assume positions, readying her own weapon as the alien flew in, hovering in place before softly alighting on the ground.

“Now!” Astra ordered.

At her command, the rest of the strike team moved in, laying down a barrage of plasma fire at the alien. Easily shrugging off the plasma bolts like insects, the alien shot forwards in a burst of speed, knocking several agents back before seeing Astra, turning to face her.

Raising her new toy, Astra took aim and fired; the alien staggering back in surprise from the bright burst of light as the rest of the team moved in, weapons at the ready.

“Stunners on full!” Astra barked.

The alien let out a bellow of pain as the first blast of energy hit her in the arm, grabbing at her now-numb limb in clear surprise, turning to glower at Astra. Smirking, Astra hefted her new toy.

“Yellow sun radiation,” she explained just before a second stun blast hit the alien square in the chest, knocking her to the floor where she lay, unmoving aside from the steady rise and fall of her chest. One agent moved forwards, checking for a pulse, nodding in confirmation.

Passing the weapon off to another agent, Astra approached the now-unconscious alien.

“Welcome to Krypton” she remarked…

******

The bright light of the yellow sun radiation that permeated the holding cell made Astra’s eyes sting and water slightly. Inside the cell proper, the Human sat, her eyes clearly searching for an exit, a way out, not that she would find one.

Approaching the cell, Astra lightly knocked on the transparency.

“Good morning,” she greeted.

The alien remained silent.

“I know that you can understand me,” Astra continued “your kind have been hiding out here on Krypton for close to twelve years, more than enough time to learn Kryptonese”

“So, this is how you treat refugees,” the Human remarked in slightly-accented Kryptonese. She looked around the cell before letting out a scoff “Hank was right, some advanced civilization you got here, General”

“So, you know me” Astra commented, unsurprised.

“You’ve been systematically hunting us down like vermin!” the Human snapped.

“And you’ve been killing my people,” Astra countered. She rested the flat on her hand on the transparency, a large square section becoming opaque, Kryptonese glyphs appearing “Than-Ol,” Astra identified as an image of a dead man appeared alongside the glyphs “part of the Labor Guild. The first to come upon your crash site. Your people methodically tortured him for information before _dissecting_ him,”

The Human refused to look at the image Astra noted, and undeterred, she continued.

“Sal-Van,” she identified as another file appeared “high-ranking member of the Science Guild, abducted by your people while walking home with his husband and son. His husband was killed before their son’s eyes with a blast of heat vision, Sal-Van hasn’t been seen since and his son remains traumatized,”

She pulled up another file.

“Non-Ur, member of the Military Guild. Killed during your aborted assault on Argo City’s power station”

“Stop it” the Human muttered.

“Why?” Astra asked rhetorically “what’s wrong? Can’t bear to see your own handiwork?”

“I said _STOP IT!!!!_ ” the Human suddenly lunged, bodily slamming herself against the transparency, bouncing off it to land in a crumpled heap as Astra calmly pulled up another file.

“Captain Alexandra Danvers, Earth Defense Corps,” she recited softly “awarded the Medal of Valor for bravery in going above and beyond the call of duty in rescuing twenty-seven civilians during the 2095 Food Riots,”

Smiling sadly at the prisoner, Astra enlarged the accompanying image to fill almost the entirety of the transparency, an older, younger image of the alien herself.

“Granted, I don’t know much about Human culture and customs,” Astra began “but I find it hard to believe that a woman who risked her own life to save twenty-seven people could suddenly become party to torture, murder, and abduction,”

Lightly touching the transparency again, Astra opened the cell and calmly stepped inside, moving to sit down on the floor besides the alien.

“I know that Hank Henshaw is the one who’s whipped your people into a xenophobic frenzy;” Astra began “that he’s the one who’s determined to supplant us as the masters of this planet. But, I also know that you’re not like his followers”

The Human slowly sat up.

“If we had come openly, would you have really welcomed us with open arms?” she asked.

Astra sighed.

“Perhaps not universally,” she admitted “but you wouldn’t have been the first alien race to make Krypton your home” she explained.

She stood up.

“What happens now?” the Human asked.

“That’s up to you, Alex,” Astra replied “you can help us to end this mess. Or, you can stay in this cell for the rest of your life,”

She stepped outside the cell and sealed it.

“Your choice” she remarked…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest, we all saw this one coming :=)


	8. Day Eight: Creator's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are folks, the final chapter/entry for my submissions for GD Week Five :=). Hope everyone enjoyed the others and I hope you all enjoy this one :=)

******

Alex Danvers was probably not at the top of Clark Kent’s contact list. In fact, knowing him, his mother was probably at the top of his list, followed by his wife, and then Kara and/or James probably jockeyed for third position. And despite being on a first name basis with the Man of Steel, Alex didn’t talk to him all that much, not that because they didn’t like each other, but more just because they were each busy with their own lives, as well as the fact that she’d first met him when he was thirty and she was twelve.

In short, despite their connection through Kara, she and Clark really didn’t have much in common.

That being said, Clark himself occupied the number three spot on Alex’s contact list, right under J’onn, who’s name was under Kara’s. Despite that, it had been over a year since Alex had last called Clark or received a call from him (a plus in her book, since the last time she called him the city had been invaded by Daxamites).

As such, Alex was surprised one morning to wake up to see a text from Clark, politely asking that she call him back sometime later that day. Concerned, Alex had called him back right away.

“ _Clark Kent_ ”

“Clark? It’s Alex, everything OK?” Alex asked.

“ _Oh, Alex, hey,_ ” she could practically hear him grin “ _no, no, nothing’s wrong…well, sort off,_ ” he sighed and Alex could see him fiddling with glasses as he awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck “ _it’s about Kara,_ ” he explained “ _nothing’s wrong!_ ” he added quickly “ _just…I have some information relating to her side of the family and I could use your help in…deciphering it_ ” he finally explained.

“Oh,” Alex frowned, her toothbrush still primed to be used “uh, sure, what’d you need?”

“ _Uh, tell you what, why don’t we meet at that little restaurant that Kara recommended last time I was there and I’ll explain everything then_ ” Clark suggested.

“Sure,” Alex nodded “give me like fifteen minutes”

“ _OK, swell,_ ” she could hear Clark grin “ _see you then_ ”

Hanging up, Alex stared at her phone.

“Swell,” she repeated, shaking her head with a smirk “dork”

******

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock at her door, and Alex opened it to find—unsurprisingly—Clark standing on the other side, smiling bashfully.

“Alex, hi,” he greeted “ready to go?”

“Sure,” Alex nodded “so, what’s this about Kara’s side of the family?” she asked as Clark led her past the elevators and towards the stairwell. Frowning, Alex looked around in confusion as Clark quickly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the Crest of El “Clark?” Alex asked.

“Sorry,” he apologized “but we’re on a bit of a clock”

“I thought you said that nothing was wrong” Alex pointed out.

“It isn’t,” Clark insisted, looking odd as he hopped about while trying to wriggle out of his shoes and slacks and not get his cape caught on anything “but,” he grinned as he finally got his cape free “but I’d rather you be there sooner rather than later,” he suddenly seemed to realized that his tie was still wrapped around his neck and, blushing, quickly undid it “sorry for all this secrecy, but it’s a surprise” he grinned.

Alex sighed, not really in the mood for surprises, not today, especially not today. Today marked the four year anniversary of Astra’s death, and although nothing had happened between them on a romantic level, Alex had privately admitted to herself that she had wanted something to happen, maybe then she might have been able to convince Astra to come over to their side, to repair her relationship with Kara.

She had told Kara about it all one night while gloriously drunk, spilled her guts about how she had fallen in love with her sister’s aunt. Kara, as sweet and caring as ever, had merely held her close as she had sobbed.

Putting thoughts of Astra out of her mind, Alex allowed Clark to scoop her up and fly her out of the building…

******

They flew north, the cityscapes of North America soon giving way to ice fields and, finally, the Fortress of Solitude.

“Here,” Clark shrugged off his cape and draped it over Alex’s shoulders “sorry about not telling you that we were going here, but—”

“…it’s a surprise, I know” Alex nodded as Clark led her deeper into the Fortress, past the areas that she’d seen before, towards more private-looking areas (if such a thing existed in the Fortress’ alien architecture).

The two of them were brought up short as a robot floated over.

“ _Greetings, Lord Kal-El_ ” it greeted.

“Hello, Kellex,” Clark nodded politely “how are things?”

“ _The solar radiation infusion is complete,_ ” Kellex replied “ _we may begin revitalization procedures on your command_ ”

“Uh, yeah, good, let’s do that,” Clark nodded. As the robot zoomed off back the way it came, Clark smirked at Alex “between you and me I got only about half what he said” he chuckled.

“Yeah, me too,” Alex smirked “and I’m supposed to be the expert on Kryptonian biology”

Following Clark deeper into the Fortress, Alex paused as they were confronted with a row of Kellexs, clearly standing guard around a tall chamber filled with a dark amber liquid.

“It’s all right,” Clark told the robots “let her through”

Moving aside, the robots let Alex past as she approached the odd chamber, watching as the liquid bubbled. Squinting, she could just make out a figure suspended within the liquid.

“Clark?” she stepped back, looking towards Clark “what’s going on?”

Coming up to stand beside her, Clark let out a sigh.

“Kara told me about Astra,” he began “about what she used to be like, what she had become,” he shrugged “and…I don’t know, I think everyone deserves a second chance”

Alex looked between him and the chamber, slowly reaching out to press her hand against its glass-like surface, watching as the figure within twitched and jerked. This close, she could see hints of long dark hair with a streak of white in it.

Sucking in a painful breath, she staggered back, struggling to regain her composure.

“Jesus Christ, Clark, you’re playing God here!” she exclaimed.

“Maybe so,” he admitted with a shrug, looking just as disturbed about as she did “but, I don’t know, according to the robots she wasn’t truly dead. They called it a ‘state of suspended animation’, like I was in after Doomsday. More like a deep coma”

Still unable to take her eyes off the chamber and its occupant, Alex shook her head.

“Why me?” she asked softly “why not just bring Kara here?”

Clark sighed.

“Kara told me about you and Astra,” he explained softly “how you regret that you never got the opportunity to explore what could have been”

Alex scowled, swiping at her eyes.

“She didn’t have any right to tell you that” she hissed.

“Probably not,” Clark agreed “but, she was worried about you”

Alex shook her head, not really listening anymore, too enamored with the image of the figure—of _Astra_ —floating within the tank.

“How do you know that she’ll feel the same?” she asked.

“I don’t,” Clark admitted “but, I think she does. Everything that Kara told me about her tells me that Astra was a person who cared, deeply so,”

He rested a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“You got to have faith, Alex” he told her.

Alex smirked humorlessly as another robot came over.

“ _We are ready, Kal-El_ ”

“Good,” Clark nodded. He looked towards Alex, seeking her permission she realized, and wordlessly, she nodded. Turning back to the robot, Clark nodded “go for it” he said.

Nodding, the robot zoomed off. Before them, the chamber began to change shape, its glass-like form deforming into a spherical shape that seemed to shrink inwards, the material also seeming to change texture into a thinner, plastic-like consistency. The liquid within began to change color, becoming lighter until it became a translucent blue-white in color.

Now able to see Astra’s form clearly, Alex watched, mesmerized, as the other woman began to move, kicking her legs and stretching out her arms, the outer shell of the chamber stretching out under the pressure of one of her arms before it suddenly burst, the white-blue liquid spilling out on the floor, the robots swiftly moving in to tear open the chamber, mechanical hands reaching in to grab at and support Astra’s form as she sucked in a loud, painful-sounding breath of air, coughing hard.

Blinking, she opened her eyes, looking around, her gaze quickly falling on Clark and Alex, smirking as she looked between them.

“Agent Danvers,” she chuckled weakly “how nice to see you again”

******

Everything became a blur after that; the robots had swiftly taken Astra away, presumably to double-check on her health and wellbeing, leaving Alex and Clark alone.

Finding a nice, balcony-like area overlooking the expanse of the ice fields, Alex tugged Clark’s cape tighter around herself as she looked out, unseeing, on the endless fields of white.

“You met her, didn’t you?” she wondered as Clark silently came up beside her.

“Once,” he nodded “after Fort Rozz first crashed. The military called me in, and in the chaos I recognized her. Well, to be fair, I thought she was Alura at first. Back then, her powers were still…out of whack, so she wasn’t bulletproof yet. Somebody got a good shot in, hit her in the arm. I managed to get her and bring her here”

“So, what happened after you brought her here?” Alex wondered.

“A fight,” Clark shrugged “both verbally and physically,” he chuckled “I didn’t know why she was in Fort Rozz at the time, but I could see that she wasn’t a hardened criminal”

“You tried to convince her to change sides” Alex guessed.

“Tried and failed,” Clark nodded with a chuckle. He smirked at her as he absently crossed his arms “maybe you’ll have better luck,” he smirked.

Turning as another set of footsteps filled the air, Alex found Astra quietly coming over. Her nudity having been covered with some kind of close-fitting suit made of some kind of mesh-like substance.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Clark said, absently taking his cape back from Alex before quickly making his escape.

Now alone with Astra, Alex found herself looking anywhere but her.

“So, we meet again” Astra remarked.

“Looks that way” Alex replied curtly.

Astra slowly approached.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” she remarked “from what Kal-El tells me, I would have expected to see Kara here”

“Yeah, well, life’s full of disappointment” Alex scoffed.

Astra smirked.

“So I’ve found,” she remarked. She stepped closer “we were this close once, weren’t we?” she remarked “only hours before you stabbed me”

“Yeah, thanks for the memories” Alex sneered.

“Hmm,” Astra chuckled “well, you were the one who decided to stab me. And in the back no less”

“I did it to save my commanding officer’s life” Alex stated.

“Good,” Astra nodded “I wouldn’t expect any less from you”

By now, she was less than a hair’s breadth from Alex and Alex found herself drowning in grey-green eyes.

“What happens now?” she wondered softly.

“That depends entirely on you,” Astra shrugged “from what Kal-El tells me, Non is dead, Fort Rozz is no longer on Earth, and Myriad has been destroyed,” she shrugged “I am…an island onto myself”

“What else did Kal-El tell you?” Alex sneered.

Astra smirked.

“Nothing,” she chuckled “but, I wouldn’t have become a general without a set of well-honed observation skills” she raised her hand, reaching out to cup Alex’s cheek, and Alex found herself reaching up to clutch at that hand, holding it tighter and closer to her desperately.

“God,” she finally sighed “this is _so_ messed up”

“Maybe this will change your mind,” Astra breathed, before she slowly leaned in and, oh so softly, pressed her lips to Alex’s. Reaching out, Alex pulled Astra close, holding her tight even as they pulled away for air, resting their foreheads against each other’s as they panted harshly for air.

“I don’t know what I’ll do now,” Astra began “but I do know what I _want_ to do with my life now”

“What’s that?” Alex wondered, feeling a bit of hope bubble up within her at Astra’s words.

“I want…to be with my family,” Astra explained softly “with Kara, and…with you. If you’ll have me that is”

Sighing tiredly, Alex could only lean in and press another kiss to Astra’s lips and hold her close…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed my submissions for GD Week Five! :=). Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos and stay tuned for more GD stuff from me coming soon :=)
> 
> Thanks again :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
